jamesemirzianwaldementersoftwareonwikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Too Many Kids (Parody Video)
Too Many Kids is a parody Surreal drama that based on the Too Many Cooks was originally Adult Swim instead it the showed school location. it was created and directed by James Emirzian Waldementer after bring production studio company hidden under of the Draft Ridarts Studios. The place were been bring the children out of lifetime as well the school loaned. Plot The video began at the room during out the morning into the towers ( especially those the building he has building up city nowhere is previous videos ) that opening sequence and other scene may the children appearance is role characters on it names is basically resist the series and the character known School Club to showed idea is meet the flocks, at the serves scene is looking around the unnames useful about thai school student instead elements realistic video backer always to only one of the autism kids is custody may just appearance on this clips. It cut on the scenes if showed it the children and gang them sitting out to played and against minor of the girl school students and children apparently the camera showed and closer up to faces. it major main hidden character infact that video of cameraman in which many the anonymous American-Thai for this ( Actors of HowToSchoolBasic ) Production According to located in the school that couples over the hours. He started out the videos his james phone camera tricked out the strained over might showed all those around the objection instead similar of the HowToSchoolBasic. Together he began on the art concept and writing over the video producer short video over the few other clips is taken lot of the james clips if actual james uploaded those school located. He had who in turn described it under of the parody name Too Many Kids with over his monday and friday during to school at the worked out then he taking the actors over round the sector the behind at the camera. He went it the video editing they will used to the 2D animated while the video clips over the period takes the appreciated and his james clips lot of the injected to posting on the pages is hidden on the post production is simulation gets compacted video in progress. The video is released about August 07, 2016 explained that based on the surreal dark comedy short from Too Many Cooks by Adult Swim Character Main Hidden Actor * James Emirzian Waldementer ( HowToSchoolBasic ) * Itm The Fat Russian School Girl ( Major Appearance ) * Jak The Dumbest Kids ( Major Appearance ) * Fraim The Dumb Kids ( Major Appearance ) * Tek The Fatkid Slim ( Real Life and Animated Appearance ) * Bill ( Primarily Antagonist ) School Club Actor * All Unnames Thai Children Characters Location * School ( Muang Tak ) Victims Things he had attempted to killing everyone so far Trivia * Too many kids is a parody titles was based on the upon the originally made is Adult Swim * The Background music if taking to used in this video